


Glitch

by Axelis_BK212



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Jin - Freeform, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Multi, Rm, bts - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jhope - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, readerxbts, suga - Freeform, v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelis_BK212/pseuds/Axelis_BK212
Summary: Nothing will ever be the same once you meet THEM. Their darkness consumes you but where does one turn to for a light in their darkness.....Coming soon - October 2019⚠️ WARNING ⚠️This book will contain heavy mentions of murder, blood, bdsm, nudity, violence, foul language, graphic depictions of abuse, sexual language, mentions of suicide and suicidal tendencies. Also Toxic relationships within the book. If you feel triggered by any of thesePLEASE, PLEASE  ❌🚫🛑DO NOT READ🛑🚫❌This book would dive into a world that's more on the heavy toxic obsessive side of love and lust. And I urge anyone who isn't comfortable to please skip this if it will cause you harm or make you feel a certain type of way. I know the seven angels wouldn't be this way BUT this is fiction and not them. So please refrain from any negative comments.  With that being said I might change the rating to 21+ I'm not really sure yet... still debating 🤷🏻♀️





	1. Chapter 1

The Lonely - Christina Perri 

It was just another night like usual out for blood. The smell of that metal hitting our noses causing us to smile with a vicious and sinister grin. The whole gang knew it was a good night when we caught a victim. Nothing made us happier. The seven of us with a glint in our eyes, as our cute little birdie squealed and cried wishing to let them go. The grin and adrenaline that surged through my veins causing a euphoric state in my blood stream bringing me to a high that was indescribable. The sweet angelic chirps of our victims as they pleaded with us to not take their life was like classical music playing in the room.  
The way their eyes widen in horror just before their final breath took place was as if they were our Mona Lisa while we were Picasso. Painting them with our own desires and fantasies from within the confinements of our own imagination.  



	2. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A preview of what’s to come..... 🥺 again I will say this, this story will hit a lot and I mean a lot of heavy topics such as mental health/ rape/ bdsm and other mature content if you aren’t comfortable please do not read.... please don’t please  
Also this story is in Wattpad and it has picture and a wicked cover.

The Lonely - Christina Perri 

It was just another night like usual out for blood. The smell of that metal hitting our noses causing us to smile with a vicious and sinister grin. The whole gang knew it was a good night when we caught a victim. Nothing made us happier. The seven of us with a glint in our eyes, as our cute little birdie squealed and cried wishing to let them go. The grin and adrenaline that surged through my veins causing a euphoric state in my blood stream bringing me to a high that was indescribable. The sweet angelic chirps of our victims as they pleaded with us to not take their life was like classical music playing in the room.  
The way their eyes widen in horror just before their final breath took place was as if they were our Mona Lisa while we were Picasso. Painting them with our own desires and fantasies from within the confinements of our own imagination.  
Yes, you could call us monster but in a world, where the universe has lost it's light, why can we create it? No one shines but they want to be a diamond. The thoughts of being fair and innocent but actually being consumed in greed and lust. How hypocritical! And they call us the monsters. The psychos. What a fucking lie!  
This world might be a fucked up place but let's be clear we all are fucked up in a way. We all have demons that we don't want the world to know. This normal that people want to believe never existed. We are all a creature of sin. Why must we have to hide the demons inside? When that would be a hypocrisy to who we are and how we are meant to live.  
I can't deny what I am but it doesn't bother me because I have my brothers with me. A bond were a society has dragged us and kicked us all out. There wasn't no help but name calling and torture. Fear and rejection over and over again. Their more of a family to me than my own parents ever were. They never criticize me or tried to force me to hide who I was like my bastard of a father did but that's for another time.  
I look at the moon and how beautiful and majestic it feels under my skin. My eyes admiring the same orb that people come to hate because it creates shadows. Without realizing that the shadow might be there own from who they are hiding. I took one last look and fixed my gaze out on the quiet streets. Not a soul out but here we were all seven of us in an abandoned building looking for our next victim.  
Don't misunderstand yes we are ruthless monster but we have a preference. Each one of us more unique than the other. So not just any plain victim would do. Yeah we have standards as stupid as that sounds but we have them.  
I was about to look over at what Jimin and Jungkook were doing but just then like a flash of lighting hitting my body. I saw her. She had a light in her. She shined brighter than anyone I've even meet or came across. I looked to yoongi hyung who had a smile plastered in his smile as he watched her like a doll in his grasp. Within seconds we all look at each other with excitement.  
She was running away from someone or something. But the panic in her eyes sent chills down my spine. The way her hair flowed through the night air like vines on a crumbling house. Her skin glistening with sweat from fear making her look as if crystals were all over her body.  
You could smell the despair in her aura. She was broken. Broken beyond repair and we wanted a taste of it. She was like a goddess in our dark and damp soul. Her light so blinding and all of us wanting to break it into pieces to consume it for our liking to see if we could finally fit in or shine in this demented and sadistic world. She had a pull that we all knew none of our previous birdies ever did, something in her was torturous and turbulent but it brings a peace within each one of us but what was it about her that had us all captivated what was it about HER specifically? She without a doubt was our new little birdie...... *insert sinister laugh*  
👻  
🖤  
👻  
🖤  
👻  
🖤  
A/N: I got chills writing some of this. Ima need Jesus and some holy water tonight but I was thinking of writing something more ominous to push myself as a writer. I hope you guys like it. I didn't edit some of this but if you like it let me know.  
Also there will be a lot of gore, smut, foul language and all that rated M for mature stuff so please if you don't feel comfortable.  
🔞🚫❌DO NOT READ!!!!!❌🚫🔞  
With that being said hope you guys like the preview. I should be posting first chapter some time in October.. 🧟♀️🧛🏼♀️🎃👻Halloween time maybe? 👻🎃🧟♀️🧛🏼♀️


	3. The Nightmare Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing will ever be the same once you meet THEM. Their darkness consumes you but where does one turn to for a light in their darkness.....

There you were ruining away from home as usual. Things at home are never good especially since your mom died and your father lost it. He became a monster beating you and verbally attacking you causing such a strain in your own mental state, Which in turn made you just want to run and hide never looking back again, at all the hurt and pain you lived with after your mother's death. You felt empty. This emptiness that consumed you and left you raw without anything to cover with, it was disheartening. You believed that it would be alright. You wanted to but reality is much more darker and twisted than fantasy, isn't it.  
You were running away from all and anything. And leaving the bad man behind to live a life of happiness and freedom. All you could do is see what was in front of you the darkness consuming you in its night embrace and the small exhales of your breath decorating the picture in front of you.  
The cool autumn night making your cheeks slightly hurt from the chill of the night. But your insides burning with a determination of never going back to the house that left you emotionally, mentally and physically destroyed.  
You could see in the distance a guy on the floor. It seemed like he was in pain because he just kept clutching his ankle. You wanted to know if the guy was okay but at the same time you were battling your gut instinct that told you run away, this looks like a set up. deciding to not listen to your gut and actually probably helping the poor guy, you decreased your pace coming to a halt once you where a couple of inches away from the spot where the guy sat on the floor. You asked him  
" Hey, are you ok?"  
But he looked to be crying in pain. his eyes decorated with watery eyes and his tooth biting his bottom lip to keep from crying maybe or screaming, you thought.

You took out your cell phone to dial 911 but then he spoke 

" No, it's ok. I just need some help getting to my car" he said his voice low and husky. his eyes pleading with you as a tear slowly ran down his cheek.  
" I.. I don't knowww.. I think it's better if we call an ambulance. We might damage something making the fracture worse" you said to him a bit scared but empathetic to his situation.  
" No.. No it's ok. Just please help me get to my car. Please" his pleading drowning you with sorrow for the guy. you looked around but there literally was no-one out right now. the streets were empty. a strong gust of wind whipping away at your jacket and body. I mean it would be wrong to leave him like this in such a state with the temperature slowly dropping right? you pondered. only someone heartless would do such a thing you said to yourself. 

you walked a bit closer to him, slowly. still kind of questioning if you should be the one to help him but not wanting him to keep hurting. you stopped in front of him putting his arm over your shoulder and pulled him up with his strength and yours. He was enormous under your small stature. His fingers were long and they wrapped around your shoulder. You looked at him to see if he was still in pain. But saw a small smile on his face, as if to say thank you. You smiled back at him dimples becoming apparent.  
" oh wow.. you have dimples that's beautiful" his voice sounded amazed and his eyes twinkled. You giggled and looked to the front because you weren't used to complements from guys. Your father told you only a slut would find that flattering because she wanted to fuck him. You tried shaking his voice from your head but you could feel it creeping up in the back of your head. Your face immediately turning toward the floor, hiding your shame.  
You both walked in silence. The streets were vacant from any soul, the low whistle of the wind mesmerizing and the chilly air comforting. You inhaled and then looked up exhaling in the process, looking into the night scene in front of you. The trees swaying back and forth with the autumn air. The sound of the rustling leaves making you drift a little into a aesthetically pleasing day dream of when once you were done helping the guy next to you. you are going to live your best life in another place. you could already see you in your own apartment, warmly lit and the soft and delicate colors that would decorate the apartment, as you made pumpkin pie from your kitchen with candles lit for some ambiance. The slow smile that crept up on the girl in my dream was one i wanted to have and experience. everything vanished once you heard the voice of someone else  
" umm... miss" you hear looking to your right forgetting that you were helping the guy back to his car.  
" oh... I'm sorry.. umm where is your car?" You asked him and then looked in front of you confused. some how you guys had made it to where you were suppose to be at quickly but when you looked up, there was only a van in the desolate parking lot and no other car. Which made you question if you should be helping this man at this night in the hour. 

It was such a creepy parking lot also not a lot of people used it during the day because there was nothing around it, not a store, a shopping center nothing, it was literally an abandoned parking lot but you were wondering why was he parked here? Was he driving a van? Or was he gonna call someone who had his car? why was he here in the middle of the night? This is weird you thought. Too weird. But he didn't seem like a bad guy. He seemed sweet, gentle even.  
" it's that van right over there" he pointed with his right hand and still leaving his left hand on your shoulder for support. As he limped.  
" oh ok" you said not seeing anything wrong. But still feeling a slight sliver of goosebumps running up your spine.  
You both walked near his van and he told you to open the back door of the van for him to sit down. As you reached to open the back door for the van. he stood behind you, you could fee his eyes burning a whole through your back.  
You open the door and stood there stunned. to your surprise you see four guys sitting there smiling at you and another two in the front looking back at you with a smirk. They all look angelic. Almost like you were in heaven. But then you feel the guy who you help behind you wrap his arms around your waist and tried pushing you inside the van. You struggled but managed to escape, looking back at him as you ran. You seen the sinister smirk plastered on his face, no signs of him being hurt evident. The rest of his friend or whatever they were, they looked thrilled and ecstatic that you were putting up a chase. You looked ahead of you and just ran as fast as you could.  
" GET HER" you heard behind you. A whole bunch of feet stomping pavement hitting your ear like drums. A fear creeping inside your skin so deep it almost made you want to gag. You had to run as fast as you could. You didn't leave home for you to end up in this predicament. This can't be the end of your freedom. No!!  
" peaches, if you stop running we won't hurt you as bad." Said whoever was behind you. His voice soft like an angel and sweet. But that didn't deter that fact that he said we won't hurt you as bad. What has they planned for you? Rape you, torture you, worst yet kill you? You really didn't want to find out. You ran as far away as you could but it wasn't far enough because then you felt a pair of arms wrap around you from behind. One on your neck and one on your waist.  
" cupcake, that's not nice to make us chase you" the person behind you said. He was taller you could tell but he didn't sound like the guy from before. He sounded childlike but still manly. How can that even be? You tried to scream but he muffled out your cries with a cloth.  
His cackle making you want to cry.  
" mmmmph...hemp" you tried saying but the guy behind you dragged you and punched you on your ribs, making you gasp and moan in pain.  
No no please no God, mami... anyone please help me please you begged inside your brain, hoping that at least someone up in heaven could hear your pleas.  
But that was not gonna happen because 6 guys surrounded you and one was holding you from behind. Not letting you go making sure the little stunt from before didn't happen again.  
" She really is a looker" said one of the guys. His voice was deep for someone who was tiny like him. His eyes like two soulless orbs looking you over in intrigue. He was captivating to say the least. You could see a little nip on his left ear. But he was so alluring in this sense of lustful but almost sinful way. You felt your stomach coil and your body tense but not because you were scared but because you were fighting the urge to want him. His lips making you think of things that were not meant to be thought of in a situation like this. You looked down not wanting to make it obvious you were feeling something for him. You had to act like you were scared but at that moment you knew something weird was happening because once your eyes met you felt a jolt of electricity run through your body. But he is a bad guy. You can't like him. His crazy look at what he is doing to you. You can fall for someone who does this to you. You tried to rationalize.  
You felt a pair of lips on your neck and it was from the guy behind you.  
" mmm... cupcake you smell so good and taste good too" he inhaled your scent and then exhaled making you quiver.  
" bunny leave her alone." Said the one who had spoken before, the one who had you fantasizing things you shouldn't.  
" nah ah she mine tonight. Last time ya went first with the other girl. I was the last one to play. I want to be first this time" the guy named bunny said. He sounded determined and stern too. What does he mean by you were his tonight? What the actual Fuck was gonna go on tonight? Oh god please don't tell me... please.. no..  
" your the youngest in the gro-" another guy who was the tallest from the group was saying until he was cut off by the one that mesmerizes me.  
" let's continue this as we go to our hide out.Shall we? because a girl being held out in a abandoned parking lot with seven guys around her doesn't scream kidnapping now does it? " He told the rest of the group sarcastically and they all nodded, while the one with the angel voice scoffed. 

You were thrown in the back with five other guys including the asshole who you trusted to be a good guy.  
They were about to close the back of the van until you started to kick. But before you could do much two of them got on top of you, one holding your legs, while the other held your hands as another had a syringe in this hands.  
" mph... mmmpphf... mmmph" you tried moving but their hold was too strong, that it started to ge unbearable.  
" it's time to go night night sunshine" a guy who looked cheerful said. You tensed up as you seen the needle come closer and then a harsh pinch on your neck. The liquid was being pushed inside and it hurt. Within second you started to feel dizzy and sleepy everything around you was in doubles. It was like as if you were in a 3-D movie and everything was moving so oddly. Then you saw stars and the moon and they were speaking to you gently playing with your hair and telling you to go to sleep. Your eyes did feel heavy and within seconds you were dreaming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween guys!!! hope you guys like this chapter!! this is just the beginning. Please let me know what you think! If you have any question you could ask me.


End file.
